


My Sadness, My Hope, My Love

by CTippy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Other, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A Wanda x Vision fanvideo. Spoilers if you haven't watched all of WandaVision. Song: Let Me Follow by Son Lux.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 3





	My Sadness, My Hope, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so grateful for this show, for having given this couple the attention they deserved.  
> Many people didn't care about them or just were indifferent, others just decided to hate them for no reason.  
> So, as someone who has loved them from day one, I'm glad this show made so many people fall in love with them.  
> I don't know if they'll ever have their happy ending, but I'm glad I got to see them again after the movie,  
> to see my Vision alive again through Wanda and to see White Vision regain his memories,  
> even though I don't know if he'll ever go back to who he was before he died.  
> For health reasons, I couldn't spend as much time on this video as I wished  
> and partly because of that I also decided to keep the editing very simple, but I hope you'll still like it anyway.

[Like and/or reblog on Tumblr](https://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/645126897847681024/please-just-take-me-with-you-when-you-go-or-let)\- Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JLP2suYeccU&ab_channel=CTippy) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel

Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CTippy90) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)  
  
[You can show your support by making a donation](https://www.paypal.com/paypalme/ChiaraCTippy?locale)


End file.
